I Love You, Mom!
by Clare1
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong with one of Washu's inventions which makes Tenchi angry. Will he forgive her?


I Love you Mom!  
By Clare  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi. IF I did, Washu would get Tenchi. Muahahahaha.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is sad. No, I don't care for Ryoko, but I don't like Ayeka either. So before you go saying that I'm an Ayeka or Ryoko freak. One word: no. I'm a Washu freak :o) But, in this story I actually liked the Ryoko character. But please R & R. I think it's okay. -_-O Oh yea, if you like this story, please give me any ideas if you'd like and/or if you want me to write a sequal. Sequal will probably not be AS angst. i'll start thinking of ideas myself. Just let me know if you want me to continue it.  
  
  
"Ryoko! Destroy them now!" an evil voice screamed at Ryoko.  
The demon demolished a 4-story building with a blast of energy in a form of a red glowing sphere, and crushed a fully loaded bus in between the fingers of her hand.  
After looking at the paper-thin bus and the remains of the building, Ryoko felt a pang of guilt. I don't want to hurt these people! Why won't he stop making me do this! Ryoko cried silently But she couldn't stop. Kagato was in control of her.  
"Good job Ryoko! I have another task for you!" Kagato's laugh echoed in Ryoko's head.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Ryoko awoke in a cold sweat.  
She looked around the dark, silent room. Ryoko climbed out of her sleeping bag and headed down to the downstairs broom closet where Washu placed her portal leading into her lab.  
"M-mom?" Ryoko opened the door and saw the little pink-haired scientist sitting on her velvet purple pillow writing something - probably impossible equations...impossible for Ryoko at least.  
"Little Ryoko! What's wrong?" Washu ran to Ryoko's side after noticing her daughter's blood-shot eyes.  
Ryoko whipped tears from her eyes and whispered in a shaky voice, "Kagato. He invaded my dreams again!"  
Washu stood in front of Ryoko and looked into the golden eyes blurred from the tears, "Again?"  
Ryoko could only nod. She began to shake violently, almost like she was having an epileptic seizure. Washu led Ryoko to the couch in the living room and set her down. Washu walked into the kitchen, opened the cupboard and took out two tea bags. She heated up two cups of water on the stove and placed the tea bag into the mugs. Washu walked back into the living room and handed the tea to Ryoko, whose shaking calmed down a bit (enough so she wouldn't spill), and sat down next to her.  
"He wanted me to destroy them. All of them. He didn't care how. He didn't care who they were. He just wanted them dead," Ryoko said as she held the mug in her hands. The warmth felt so good on the skin on her palms.  
Washu sipped her tea then stopped and thought, "Who are 'they?'"  
Ryoko looked at Washu, "Everyone on Earth. He didn't care if there were small children Sasami's age. They all had to die! But in a way I'm thankful Yosho trapped me. Only so I wouldn't and couldn't harm anyone else. But I was lonely there. It was dark and cold and silent. My cries echoed on the walls of the cave."  
Washu was silent. She set down her tea and lifted her daughter's chin, "Do you want me to erase those memories?"  
Ryoko pulled her head away from Washu's grasp, "I should remember the pain I caused. The horrible person I really am! It hurts so much! But I deserve it."  
"Ryoko! You were in Kagato's control! You couldn't think for yourself, you couldn't stop even if you wanted to! PLEASE let me take those memories away!"  
Ryoko set the tea down on the coffee table and stood up, "I'll think about it."  
Washu watched her daughter climb up the stairs. She was startled when Ryoko turned around and and slightly smiled, "Thanks Mom."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu typed furiously on her laptop. How Kagato had ruined her daughter's life! Ryoko wasn't the only one who had these nightmares, Washu too had painful memories of what happened between Ryoko and Kagato. These images are subconsciously sent to Washu from Ryoko through their mental link. She knew the pain Ryoko went through and wanted to stop Ryoko's nightmares. And that was final.  
Hours later Washu grew tired. She stopped typing and walked out of her lab. The sun was starting to rise and Sasami had just came downstairs to prepare for breakfast.  
"You're out early Washu!" Sasami said excitedly.  
Sasami had a reason to be excited. Rarely did Washu come out for any meals. Either she didn't come or she was late. Never on time and definitely never early! Today was a first.  
Washu rubbed her eyes and sat down on the table. She rested her eyes as she waited for breakfast to be ready. Within minutes she began to drift to sleep.  
Loud voices woke up Washu. Washu looked up and saw everyone was at the table, their plates all-empty except for crumbs.  
"Hey sleepy head!" Mihoshi greeted Washu, which made everyone look at Washu.  
"Why are you so tired?" Sasami asked.  
"Probably working on one of her inventions," Ayeka mumbled.  
"Oh great…" Tenchi moaned.  
"As a matter of fact, I am!" Washu winked at Ryoko who smiled back.  
"Yea, I wonder what it is now…" Ryoko pretended to wonder.  
"I'm not sure I want to know!" Kiyone hesitated.  
"Doesn't matter. It doesn't involve you," Washu frowned at Kiyone.  
"You mean you aren't going to show off?" Ayeka nearly fell off her seat.  
Washu glared at Ayeka then got up from the table, "I'm going to my lab."  
"What about breakfast?" Sasami asked.  
"I'll starve. I have too much work to do," Washu replied.  
"Washu, you need to eat something," Tenchi argued.  
"I've gone days without eating…I'll survive," and with that, Washu closed the lab door behind her.  
Sasami and Tenchi sighed.  
Everybody then turned to Ryoko. They whispered to each other.  
"Why did she wink at Ryoko? It must involve her…" Ayeka whispered.  
"Probably, but why is Ryoko happy? She hates being Washu's guinea pig!" Tenchi whispered back.  
Ryoko became angry at their whispering. They didn't know what was happening at night: The pain, the nightmares, and the cries. But she wanted them to end before they could find out. The last thing she wanted was everyone feeling sorry for her.  
Everyone noticed Ryoko's anger and looked worried.  
"What's wrong Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes, I'm happy I get to be Washu's guinea pig…for this experiment anyway," Ryoko snapped.  
Tenchi's eyebrow rose in question, "Why?"  
Ryoko shook her head, "I can't and won't say. Not now. Maybe later…just not now."  
Ryoko got up and headed back her bedroom and laid down on her sleeping bag. The thought of how everyone would react to her story made her wince.  
"Ryoko! You really are the devil!" she could picture Ayeka laughing.  
"Is this true? I couldn't love anyone who harmed many people. I can't love a murderer!" Tenchi's eyes would widen.  
Ryoko squeezed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried herself back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A light knock made Washu jumped. She opened the door and saw Tenchi looking at her worriedly.  
"Miss Washu, may I ask what you plan to do with Ryoko?" He asked.  
"No. It's between me and my daughter," Washu replied.  
"Washu. What is going on with Ryoko? Tell me!" Tenchi took hold of Washu's shoulders and tried to shake the answer out of her.  
"No. If Ryoko doesn't want you to know, then I won't tell you."  
Tenchi grew very frustrated and stormed out of the lab. Something was up. He wanted to help Ryoko, but he couldn't without knowing what was wrong.  
Washu sighed, and began typing on her laptop again. She was so close to finishing her experiment!   
"Bye-bye bad memories! Hello genius Washu! Muahahahahaha!" Washu laughed.  
Washu stopped laughing when she noticed Ryoko staring straight at her.  
"Ryoko? When did you come in here?" Washu asked.  
"Tenchi. He came to ask you what was wrong didn't he? You didn't tell him did you? Please say you didn't tell him!"  
Washu smiled, "Relax Ryoko, I didn't tell him."  
Ryoko sighed with relief, "Good. Hey, how's the thing-a-ma-jig coming along?"  
Washu pretended not to be annoyed by Ryoko's reference of her brilliant invention, and replied, "I'm almost done Little Ryoko!"  
Ryoko beamed as if she was a child receiving a birthday present. She looked around the lab as she waited for Washu to finish. How could she stand being in this dark, cold lab? It made her think of the cave she was once trapped in. Then Ryoko looked over at her mother. Her mother, one that had cared for her, maybe teased her once in a while, but overall loved her.  
"Alright Ryoko! All done!" Washu announced after she finished the last few lines of data to insert to her invention. Washu pulled off a sheet, which covered a strange machine. In the center was a tube. Inside the tube was a chair and a helmet connected to a bunch of wires.  
"Eh, you sure this will work Washu?" Ryoko asked.  
"Of course Ryoko! After all I am the greatest scientific genius of the universe!" Washu smiled proudly.  
Ryoko climbed through a tiny glass door on the side of the tube (A/N: I know tubes don't have a 'side' but I dunno how to explain it, it's a door that is built into the tube. Okay?) She sat down in the chair and placed the helmet on her head, "I'm ready Washu."  
Washu noticed Ryoko was a little uneasy about this and so she assured her daughter this would work. "All I need to do now is press the button…" Washu pressed a bright red button connected to the machine Ryoko was in.  
::BAM:: ::CRASH:: ::BOOM::  
Sparks flew as the machine exploded.  
"NO! Ryoko!" Washu screamed and ran over to the machine.  
Tenchi busted through the door when he heard the noise and ran over to Ryoko and Washu.   
"What did you do?!" Tenchi screamed.  
"Hush, Little Ryoko you'll be okay," Washu ignored Tenchi's question.  
Ryoko took long heavy breaths. It hurt so much just to take a single breath. Ryoko's last words made Washu cringe, "Damn...it...Washu…"  
Washu laid Ryoko back down and looked up at Tenchi with sad eyes, "She's dead."  
Tenchi looked at Washu with fury, "This is your fault Washu!"  
Washu stood up, "MY fault? It was an accident!"  
"Thank God Washu! That makes up for everything!" Tenchi replied sarcastically.  
Washu began to get really pissed off at Tenchi, "Shut up you asshole!"  
"What were you trying to do?!" Tenchi roared.  
"I was TRYING to help my daughter!" Washu snapped.  
"Oh yea, you helped your daughter well!" Tenchi snapped back.  
Washu glared at Tenchi and broke down in tears after he left.  
"She's gone. My baby's gone. Ryoko, I just wanted to help you!" Washu cried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasami just finished preparing lunch and Ayeka was petting Ryo-oh-ki as Tenchi stormed out of Washu's lab.  
Tenchi walked through the kitchen looking angry still. This caught Ayeka's and Sasami's eye.  
"Tenchi? What's wrong?" Ayeka ran up to him.  
Tenchi shook his head and try to push Ayeka away.  
"Tenchi!" Sasami grabbed Tenchi's arm. She gasped when she saw tears flowing from his pale face.  
Tenchi and Sasami sat on the porch looking at the baby blue sky.  
"Ryoko's dead." Tenchi began to cry uncontrollably.  
Sasami's hand covered her mouth and she began to cry as well. Tenchi embraced the crying Sasami.  
"No Ryoko! You can't be gone! You just can't be!" Sasami whispered.  
Washu stood at the front door and watched Tenchi and Sasami crying together. Washu was taking the situation the hardest, even more than Tenchi. Ryoko was her daughter, although Ryoko didn't want to admit it. But Washu had no one to comfort her. She had to grieve on her own. Washu couldn't stop holding her wails of pain and sadness and ran back to her lab.  
Sasami opened her eyes and pulled away from Tenchi's grasp, "Washu?"  
Tenchi turned around and glared darkly at the direction Washu headed, "DAMN you Washu!"  
Sasami led Tenchi inside for lunch. Then headed to Washu's lab.  
"Lunch Washu!" Sasami said as cheerfully as she could.  
"No!" Washu yelled.  
"Washu, you gotta eat! Please!" Sasami pleaded.  
"I'm busy!" Washu screamed.  
"Washu, everyone is waiting for you! Just come out. You already missed breakfast."  
Washu opened the door slowly, and followed Sasami into the kitchen.  
"Here you go," Sasami handed Washu a plate of food.  
Washu began to walk outside with her plate of food.  
"Washu! Where are you going?" Sasami asked.  
"Outside. I have to think."  
Sasami watched Washu walk outside and sat down. She noticed Tenchi looked angry with Washu.  
"Tenchi, how did Ryoko…die?" Sasami asked, afraid he'd start crying if she brought up the subject.  
Tenchi looked at Sasami then turned around and pointed at Washu, "HER!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Washu shivered as the cold breeze blew against her body. She had goosebumps all over. But she couldn't go inside! Tenchi would just scold her. He'd laugh if he saw her crying.  
"Why are you crying? Didn't cause a painful enough death?"  
Washu buried her head in her folded arms and began to sob.  
"Washu?" Washu turned to see Sasami sitting beside her.  
"Yea? What do you want?"  
"Why is Tenchi angry? What happened?" Sasami asked.  
"I tried to help my daughter…" Washu began. "And well, the things didn't go as planed. There was an explosion and…" Washu began to cry all over again.  
Sasami looked at Washu sadly, "Washu, I'm so sorry."  
Washu got up and headed back to her lab without a word. Washu knew what she had to do: leave. She didn't want to, but it was necessary. This was Tenchi's home, and she knew she wasn't wanted. The thing that hurt the most was she loved Tenchi, as much as Ryoko, maybe more. So it seemed she lost her child and love again, only two different people playing the roles. Washu thought of different places she could go. She loved staying on earth. Well, Washu wasn't sure, and decided to place her lab somewhere else in the Masaki home for the night. She moved the entrance to her lab to the attic. No one should find she's there. And besides, if it works out, she might as well just stay there.  
Washu looked at Ryoko who was still crumpled on the floor, "My Little Ryoko. What have I done?" Washu went to her laptop and typed in some information and created a beautiful casket. Washu opened the Golden casket and placed Ryoko inside it. She looked at her daughter once more before she closed and locked it and threw the key somewhere in the darkness. She sat in silence for hours, until night came.  
When everyone was asleep, Washu crept out from the attic and headed downstairs. She noticed the television was on, but saw Mihoshi drooling on one of the seat cushions of the sofa. She didn't notice the shadow of someone who was watching her. Washu silently tiptoed outside and towards the forest. She looks at the beauty nature was, especially when a full moon gave light. Washu came up to a cherry blossom and touched the wooden trunk. She gazed up at the beautiful blossoms of a light pastel pink.  
"You always loved cherry blossoms, didn't you Ryoko?" Washu chuckled.  
She climbed up the trunk and onto the lowest branch. She reached out and ::snap:: broke of a small branch of cherry blossoms. With the plant in hand, she climbed down slowly from the branch she sat upon and ran back into the Masaki home. She dashed through the kitchen and living room, up the stairs and into the lab. The peeping person heard her run up the stairs and watched her disappear into the attic. She collapsed and gasped for air. After a moment, she stood up and placed the cherry blossom "bouquet" on Ryoko's casket.  
"All I want is the best for my Little Ryoko," Washu smiled sadly.  
Washu stared at her reflection in the shiny gold surface of the casket. What had she been thinking? She was a horrible mother! This wouldn't have happened if her crazy ideas didn't pop into her mind!  
Washu changed into her adult form, "Your mommy is here now Ryoko, and will stay by your side."  
Washu hummed the tune of a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little as she held Ryoko's favorite teddy bear.   
Teddy bear? Washu kept it all these years? Of course a teddy bear! It was a priceless item, beloved to her daughter! The daughter she killed. The daughter whom she loved! The daughter she killed. Every time the phrase 'the daughter she killed' sank into her soul and her body deeper and deeper, ripping her heart, causing pain which no one would help ease. Washu couldn't take it anymore. She let out a shrill scream.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tenchi was feeling a little better the next day. He was still sadden by Ryoko's passing, and surely still pissed at Washu.  
"Training in 5 minutes. I'll be waiting," Yosho announced as Tenchi climbed downstairs.  
"But grandpa! Ryoko just…I'm not ready to go back training." Tenchi sighed.  
"Tenchi I want to have a talk with you," Yosho said.  
The two sat down at the dining room table.  
"Tenchi, I know you are angry at Washu…" Yosho began.  
"Damn straight!"  
"Listen!" Yosho scolded. "How much has Ryoko's death impacted you?"  
"It's killing me! I feel so sad. The pain is sharp and there is no way to escape it. I know I'll never see her again and I dread waking up. I hope that I die in my sleep so I won't have to face reality."  
Yosho nodded, "But you were only her friend. Washu was her mother. She spent years creating her. Loving her. Trying to get her daughter to accept her."  
Tenchi absorbed this information and said, "But she killed her!"  
Yosho raised an eyebrow, "Do you know why Washu was experimenting on Ryoko?"  
Tenchi shook his head.  
"Maybe you should find Washu and find out. Maybe then will you realize he actions were of love and not hate. That this was just a plain accident. That she is suffering a much greater pain than what you could ever feel."  
Tenchi slumped in his chair. All this time she scolded and yelled at Washu. He never once realized she had to deal with this herself.  
Tenchi stood up and headed towards the broom closet and opened the door. It was just a broom closet!  
"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked.  
"I know where she is. I heard her running up the stairs last night. Check the attic," Yosho winked at Tenchi.  
Tenchi slinked upstairs with a lump in his throat. What would he say? I've forgiven you for killing your daughter! Hell no. Touchy subject. Sorry for being a jackass? No, it's a little too vulgar for this type of situation. Tenchi prayed the right words would come to his mouth.  
He looked up at the door in the ceiling and pulled it down by the dangling string.  
Washu didn't hear the door open for she was asleep, lying against her daughter's deathbed.  
Tenchi climbed up into the attic and saw Washu next to the golden casket. He frowned. All this time Washu was grieving and he was being an ass about it. He wanted to slap himself for it. Instead he walked over to Washu and knelt down. He lightly tapped her shoulder to awake her.  
Washu opened her eyes and saw Tenchi looking at her.  
"Sorry…I was planning to leave." Washu stood up.  
"No, don't," Tenchi stopped her by taking hold of her hand. "I want to talk to you. ::gulp:: well, I'm sorry I accused you of killing your daughter. I was just angry she died. Angry, and sad. Ryoko was a great friend, and so are you, Ayeka, Sasami, and Mihoshi. What I'm trying to say is, I didn't realize how hard this all was for you. It's just easier to blame someone. Some people blame God, some blame themselves, and I want to apologize for blaming you."  
Washu was silent. She looked Tenchi in the eyes and softly spoke, "Ryoko was having terrible dreams of her past. The ones with Kagato forcing her to destroy innocent beings. I could feel her pain. I could hear her screams and cries at night. I wanted them to end. I wanted her to forget those memories."  
Tenchi's eyes widened, "That's why you experimented on her?"  
Washu smirked, "It wasn't really supposed to be an 'experiment.' I thought I entered the data correctly. I still don't know what went wrong. Was there a miss-alignment? Too much energy gathered? An override of data? I don't know! You have a right to blame me Tenchi. It was my machine and I let Ryoko use it without me testing it first. I'm an awful mother!"  
Washu collapsed and began to cry. Tenchi held Washu and whispered in her ear, "You're a great mother. You had good intentions. You didn't know it would fail. If you did, I'm sure you wouldn't have gone on with the procedure. Even though I don't know what it's like to have a mother, I know that you loved her so much, and that she meant the world to you. I know that she's probably looking down at you and saying, 'I love you mom!'"  



End file.
